


Doctor, Doctor

by xNekorux



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Party, Costume Party, F/F, Mild Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNekorux/pseuds/xNekorux
Summary: After having their intense snowball fighting banned by Brimstone, Killjoy and Raze end up convincing the older Agent to throw a Christmas party for everyone in headquarters.
Relationships: Killjoy/Viper (VALORANT), Reyna/Sage (VALORANT)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	Doctor, Doctor

**Doctor, Doctor**

With the Kingdom being quiet lately, the people at VALORANT were calmer than usual. Though they still followed their daily schedule, it wasn't as hectic and demanding as it usually was, especially whenever there'd be an emergency operation they would need to tend to.

The entire exterior of the facility was blanketed with snow thanks to the current season's weather. Due to the lack of taxing missions, the Agents were allowed to relax and given so much time to either work on upgrading their equipment, honing their skills at the training area and simulation rooms, or having a much intense version of a snowball fight.

Raze and Killjoy stole a bunch of standard grenade launchers at the armory and tweaked them to point where they were finally capable of launching a ball of snow at whoever they're aimed at. The two troublemakers enlisted Phoenix and Jett's help in gathering the others and next thing the whole headquarters knew, the Radiants could be found gunning each other down one snowball at a time.

Brimstone was the last one to arrive at the little battle. He was shot square on the face and back the second he stepped foot in the _'battlefield'_. He was fully expecting the aforementioned four to be behind the chaos, and the sight of Reyna, Breach and Skye joining along wasn't too much of a far-fetched idea. 

Seeing Sage, Sova and Cypher shoot around with the others was a bit of a surprise, but not as big as it was when he spotted Omen and Viper chasing after Jett and Phoenix. Jett was holding what seemed to be Viper's tablet, while Phoenix was just laughing to himself as Omen snarled and chased after him.

Of course when Brimstone saw one of the patrolling soldiers get knocked aside by a snowball and ended up crashing through a few barrels at the side, that's when he finally barked at all of them to end the commotion, with Raze and Killjoy being lectured immediately after Phoenix and Jett pointed at them for starting everything.

With the whole snowball fight being put to an unfortunate end, Raze wasn't too quick to be deflated. Recalling how they had missed Halloween due to the overflow of missions at the time, Killjoy grew excited at the idea of them throwing a costume Christmas party. Despite not being children and being complete professionals out on the field, it was always nice to take a break from all that and just letting their childish sides come out.

When Brimstone was approached with the whole idea, though the man was reluctant at first, he eventually gave in, mainly because he knew the two would find another way to cause some excitement throughout the facility if he didn't allow the harmless party.

In just a day, the word about the costume party spread throughout headquarters and once again, the genius yet mischievous duo asked for Phoenix and Jett's assistance in taking down some of the costume requests of those that would be attending.

While Raze asked Cypher, Breach and other soldiers off-duty for help in clearing out one of the wide halls reserved for indoor orientations and such, Killjoy managed to employ Sage and Reyna's help in handling the catering for the party.

A trip through the nearest city was all it took for them to clear out all the costume shops in the area and when they came returned, they had a whole truck filled with costumes ranging from scary-looking to holiday-themed.

As for the money used for all of this, well, let's just say Raze made sure to equally divide the cost between her and the other Radiant Agents. Nevermind the fact that some of them were clueless about it.

In her quarters, Killjoy eagerly slipped her Mad Scientist costume on, which was completed with a frizzy white wig and black rubber gloves. Confidently donning the lab coat, grey pants and black boots, Killjoy made her way to the hall, where the party was being held.

She adjusted the goggles on her head, making sure it didn't disturb the wig before she fixed her glasses' perch on her nose. On her way though, she stopped and headed down another path. She crossed paths with Sova and Cypher, the former wearing what looked like a polar bear onesie that wasn't intimidating at all, while the latter was donning a replica of the outfit of the man from the Phantom of the Opera.

"Oh no, Sova..." Killjoy covered her lips, uselessly hiding the wide grin on her face. "Sorry, I don't mean to laugh at you or anything, but... Bahahahaha!"

Sova sighed rather heavily, shaking his head, while Cypher merely chuckled beside him. "Yes, please, laugh it out now while there's only the three of us."

"I'm really sorry, Sova! I just didn't think I'd see you in that kind of costume."

Again, Sova sighed. "As much as I would prefer not embarrassing myself with this attire, I didn't want to be the only Agent to not don an actual costume."

"Well, you look... grizzly?" The supposedly assuring statement of hers sounded somewhat unsure and not at all reassuring, especially since she had a wide smile on her lips. 

"Even though I'm supposed to be some imitation of a polar bear, I feel as if I am a mere rug waiting to be laid on the floor."

"Well, you'd go well in my living room." Cypher jestingly said with a twirl of his cane prop, chuckling again when the sniper elbowed him.

"Don't start, please." Sova muttered, rubbing a hand over his face. "I told Raze to acquire me an arctic-themed costume and _this_ is what she gives me."

"She's not wrong." Cypher commented while Killjoy nodded in agreement, nearly causing one of Sova's eyes to twitch.

"Alright, alright, I'll get out of both your hairs soon, but before that," Killjoy straightened up and finally stopped her snickering, nodding her head to where the two came from. "have you two seen Sabine? Did she put on a costume?"

Sova and Cypher exchanged looks before the former said, "I bid you good luck on convincing her to leave her lab."

"To unlock it, you mean." Cypher lightly corrected, leaning on his cane. "We dropped off a few spare sets of attires for her, but all she did was ask us to leave before she initiated the lockdown on her lab."

"Not without an idle threat, of course." Sova added, looking unconcerned about what Viper had said to them.

"Ah, yes, yes, Viper wouldn't be Viper if she withheld threats of poison." Cypher hummed with a chuckle.

Killjoy sighed, but the info didn't put much of a damper in her merry mood. She thanked the two before she rushed off, heading to the direction where Viper's lab could be found. Just like what the two guaranteed, the lab was indeed on lockdown, the word _'LOCKED'_ flashing red in the small screen of the keypad beside the door.

Thankfully, Viper hadn't activated the blinds yet, the clear glass giving Killjoy an unobscured view of the scientist, who was still donning her lab coat on top of her black pants and turtleneck. As she watched the raven-haired woman wander around her lab, holding a tray of colorful vials, Killjoy couldn't help but smile at how Viper's blank and cold expression never faltered.

She was probably the only one that didn't get affected by that face. In fact, she was so _not_ intimidated, she decided that the best course of action to deal with Viper was to relentlessly ask her out on a date and show off her vast expanse of knowledge when it came to machinery. 

Apparently, currently being one of the smartest people in existence was a vastly appealing quality of hers.

**_Tap! Tap! Tap!_ **

Viper looked like she resisted the urge to sigh with how her shoulders half-hunched at the sound of Killjoy tapping at the glass wall. Placing the tray down, Viper looked up and directed her attention to Killjoy, who was quick to wave as soon as their eyes met.

"Sabine! Come on! Party's starting!"

Viper stared back at her, arms crossing and lips curling in distaste.

"Don't be like that. Come ooon!"

Viper quirked an eyebrow, eyes skimming over Killjoy's somewhat ridiculous mimicry of a lunatic scientist.

"Like how I look?" Killjoy did a little turn, flashing a rather proud smile.

Viper's glowered look became more pronounced, clearly not impressed. "You look ridiculous."

"And you will, too, once you put on whatever costume you asked for."

"I didn't."

"Cypher said he and Sova dropped off some costumes for you. And don't you dare lie, Sabine. I just met them on my way here."

"You mean..." Viper uncrossed her arms and approached the stool at the side. Though Killjoy couldn't see it, she had confirmation that the two didn't just provide one outfit. Viper then raised a mad scientist set identical to Killjoy's in a clear plastic pack and along with it was a cowgirl costume and a Santa-themed dress. "...these?"

Killjoy made a face when Viper haphazardly tossed them over the table and onto the floor, where the techie was given a much closer look at the packed costumes through the glass that was built between them. "I'm not so sure about the cowgirl outfit. Seems tacky, but it's black and green though. The Santa thing is too cheery for you, but what about the mad scientist one? We could be those lovers that went crazy for being so smart. I mean, it wouldn't be too far-fetched, right?"

She was fond of her little quip at the end, chuckling to herself before her smile somewhat faltered when Viper still remained aloof with the idea of dressing up and leaving her lab.

"I'd rather stay here and be productive."

Killjoy opened her mouth to try and reason some more, but Viper shook her head and grabbed the main remote of her lab, pressing one of the options onscreen and activating the blinds that soon stole Killjoy's sight of her.

The techie's bright face faded upon losing Viper from her line of vision. Clearly, her lover was set on working throughout the evening. As much as Killjoy wanted to hack through Viper's security system, she knew that would only start an intense argument between them.

Sighing in defeat, Killjoy decided to leave her girlfriend alone, but not before knocking on the glass again and calling out, "If ever you change your mind, I'll be waiting at the party."

Halfway through her walk to the makeshift event hall, Killjoy managed to wipe away her disappointed look and managed to replace it with a cheerful mask that easily convinced everyone that she was absolutely happy and satisfied with the event.

Conversing with other Agents and soldiers throughout the evening, Killjoy took notice of how some attended in semi-formal attires while the others actually donned the costumes they bought for them. Eventually, she was whisked to the side by none other than the pull of the sound of her fellow Radiants conversing with one another.

"Ooh, nice vampire costume, Reyna." Killjoy quipped as she joined their little circle near one of the ends of the buffet table the soldiers had set up, her eyes briefly inspecting Reyna's Victorian styled suit. "Didn't that come with a long coat? Where is it?"

"I make the outfit look good, no?" Reyna chuckled, flashing a grin that showed off her pointy canines before nodding her head to her right, where Sage could be found huddled in the frock coat that no doubt matched with Reyna's costume. The twin tail style her hair was fixed in made her look like the youngest of the group and Reyna obviously favored the cute arrangement. "As you can see, _mi corazón_ thought it would look better on her."

Sage narrowed her eyes and gave Reyna a harmless nudge, resisting the urge to huff. "Only because Jett refused to provide me a different costume than the one I have on now. I look utterly silly."

"Board the boat with me, then." Sova said, gesturing at his bear onesie with his drink. Beside him, Raze and Phoenix snickered. The former wore a lion costume, while the latter donned a werewolf set.

"Don't be ridiculous, Sage. You look absolutely _breathtaking_ in that attire of yours."

Surprisingly, Sage swatted Reyna's arm. "I do _not_. You are merely enjoying the sight I provide you."

"Well," Reyna tittered, planting a soft kiss on her temple. "I certainly can't deny that claim."

Killjoy tilted her head as she tried catching a look at what seemed to be a red dress under the long coat Sage held close with one hand. "What's your costume anyway?"

Sage didn't provide a response immediately. She took a moment to shoot Jett a sharp look before she sighed and loosened her hold on her coat. "I suppose I could show it for a moment."

The hesitant motion of the coat opening was short, but not as quick as how Sage tugged the coat close again. Despite seeing practically a glimpse of it, Killjoy had to stop herself from grinning in amusement, especially when she realized Sage was wearing a _qipao_ dress that looked like a red copy of a certain Street Fighter's blue and gold outfit.

"Is that... a _Chun-Li costume_?"

"Yes!" Jett and Raze wheezed out before they started laughing, causing Phoenix and Skye to break into audible snickering. One glare from Sage was enough to send all four of them to scurry away from the group, though it didn't stop their laughs and chuckles.

"Ignore their chortles." Reyna said, leading Sage away before the healer could direct her annoyance to someone else.

This, of course, left Killjoy with Sova, Cypher and Brimstone. Omen was nowhere to be found, while Breach excused himself when his dog abruptly came into the picture and dragged him somewhere farther down the buffet, probably to ask for some food.

"Brimstone, where's your costume?" Killjoy asked, turning her gaze to the man's current set of clothing, which was still the same as her everyday old Kingdom gear.

"This _is_ my costume."

"What?"

Brimstone flashed a small cheeky grin. "I'm a Kingdom soldier."

"Oh now that's just cheating!" Killjoy gave her guardian a couple of swats on the arm, causing the older agent to laugh at her harmless strikes. Of course Brimstone would abuse a loophole like this.

Sova cleared his throat when he was certain Brimstone had enough slaps from the techie. "What about you, Killjoy? Any news?"

"Huh? News?"

Cypher seemed to catch what Sova was trying to ask. He gestured around them for a moment before he said, "About where our _true 'mad scientist'_ is?"

"Oh, you mean Sabine." Killjoy wore a sheepish look as she rubbed her nape, a mild bashful smile playing on her lips. "She's back at her lab. You know her, workaholic and all."

Brimstone shook his head at that. "This is probably the part where I should say that woman needs a break, but then again, you're there to make sure she does get one."

Killjoy's smile morphed into a disheartened look. "I tried, but she prefers locking herself in her lab."

"Literally." Cypher and Sova murmured in unison before they drank from their glasses.

"Don't let that get any of you down though!" Killjoy managed to recover, waving her hands at them. "I know Sabine. She'll come around eventually."

"Heh, if you say so, kid."

Offering them one last smile, Killjoy drifted off elsewhere. She snuck a few pieces of food as she went along the side of the tables, perking up when she spotted slices of apple strudel at one part of the buffet. She was munching on a piece and was intending on heading towards Jett and Skye when she stopped right in front of the person that stood beside her.

The mentioned person wore a plague doctor outfit, complete with the whole long coat and low top hat. The signature beak-like mask was made out of faux leather and the lenses were absolutely tinted, making it hard for Killjoy to even make out the smallest detail of whoever it was underneath.

"Uh, hi." Killjoy greeted with a wave, thinking this was probably one of their new recruits.

The masked stranger nodded at her before lifting up the drink it had in hand, offering it to her while its other gloved hand held the cane prop that apparently came with the costume set.

"Oh, is that drink for me?"

The mock doctor nodded.

"Uhh, thanks, but I'll just get my own." It's not that Killjoy was being paranoid, especially since she was fairly confident that no one would dare to even _think_ about drugging a VALORANT Agent, but that clearly didn't mean she could just take drinks left and right and from complete strangers.

Fortunately, the masked individual nodded again, this time in understanding. The doctor then abandoned the glass on the nearest table and once it turned away, Killjoy made a move in taking her leave. She was walking and thinking about who she should talk to, Breach or Skye, when she felt a presence behind her.

Looking over her shoulder, she found the plague doctor literally tailing her without any displays of hiding the action. Expectedly, Killjoy stopped and refocused her gaze on the stranger.

"Yes? May I help you?"

The doctor stared for a second before shaking its head.

"Alright then. Go and enjoy the rest of the party, then. Buh-bye now."

Killjoy spun around again and she had just taken her first step around when she caught a glimpse of the stranger following after her still. She continued on, thinking it was probably just a coincidence and they were likely just heading the same way.

Few seconds later, the doctor was still trailing after her, even when she made a little roundabout, the latter copied her path. Killjoy stopped _yet again_ , turning and addressing the still unknown person.

"Okay, you're probably one of the soldiers, aren't ya?" Killjoy asked with her usual lighthearted tone, managing a small smile as she gave the doctor, who was slightly smaller than her, a small pat on the arm. "You should go and talk to the others. I won't be able to talk with you much since I'm waiting on my girlfriend."

The imitative practitioner merely tilted its head to the side ever so slightly, which was enough to make Killjoy give a dismissive wave and a little laugh.

"I know what you're thinking. Trust me, I'm confident Agent Viper will walk through those doors in a Mad Scientist costume that would _completely_ match with me."

Head tilting again, Killjoy had to clear her throat at the doctor's wordless response, especially when she realized she was holding some sort of one-sided conversation with this unnamed stranger.

"Alright, well, go on your way now. I'm sure your friends are waiting for you. Off you go."

Killjoy made a shooing gesture before she spun around and started walking again, her irritation spiking when she realized that the stranger was _still_ following her. She wanted to huff, but stopped herself before she could. Her eyes darted to the closest group of Agents, and the first ones she saw was Reyna conversing with Cypher and Sova.

Hastily, she shuffled towards them, nearly colliding against the spy and the duelist's back when she latched her hands on both Reyna, whose coat was still missing, and Cypher's shoulders.

"Killjoy?" The two reacted at her abrupt interruption to their discussion.

"Uhh, a little help? There's this Plague Doctor following me around like some sort of stalker."

Both Reyna and Cypher looked over theirs and Killjoy's shoulders, spotting the said individual lagging just behind her. Sova shook his head, Reyna raised an eyebrow and Cypher merely chuckled, ushering the fake doctor to join them. The latter went around Killjoy and stood between Reyna and Sova, nodding at them in greeting before seemingly focusing its attention to a narrow-eyed techie.

"The costume fits you well." Cypher said with a pleased tone, while Sova hummed and Reyna continued scrutinizing the stranger with a curious look.

The doctor gave another nod, expressing its silent thanks before refocusing its gaze on Killjoy.

"Keep them off me, yeah?" Killjoy said, giving the two Agents a couple of pats. "Wouldn't want Sabine to arrive at the party with someone acting as my tail. She's a bit of a jealous type."

Reyna tittered at the last part. "Are you sure she's going to attend?"

Killjoy shrugged. "I know Sabine. She wouldn't pass up the chance to spend time with me, especially with our schedules always being packed and hectic."

"Hmm, if you say so, _hermanita_." 

"Now, if you'd excuse me."

Once Killjoy slipped away and was out of earshot, the three Agents fixed their attention on the plague doctor, who they were certain was wearing a smirk under its leather mask.

"You tease her too much." Sova commented with a husky chuckle, while Cypher nodded in concurrence and Reyna tittered once again, realizing who it was that was bothering their tech friend.

The faux doctor merely tipped its hat at them before it wordlessly excused itself from them, twirling the cane before tucking it under its arm and once again stalking after the techie. The trio watched as the so-called stranger walked away, prompting all three of them to wear their own versions of amused smiles.

"They are rather adorable, are they not?"

"Quite."

"Indeed."

Meanwhile, back with Killjoy, she was growing antsy with every minute that passed with her tail returning and once again right behind her. Maybe if Viper was there, she would have more patience. But then again, she was already feeling glum when her lover refused to attend the party. And now, there was this annoying stranger chasing her as if it was ironically an _actual_ plague itself.

Now that she thought about it, if Viper _was_ there, then this little annoyance wouldn't even think about bugging her. Nearly everyone in headquarters was either afraid or intimidated by the scientist and her signature scowls.

A couple more minutes passed with hopes of the stranger leaving her, and the whole experience became much, much worse. As if following her wasn't weird enough to irritate her, the stranger withdrew the toy syringe in the pouch that came along with the outfit, poking either Killjoy's shoulder, arm or back while it tailed her.

Patience burning out after what felt like the hundredth poke of that damned plastic needle, Killjoy officially reached the end of her fuse. Though she had no intention in shouting at the mock doctor, she was certainly going to give the latter a piece of her mind.

"Alright, okay, that is _it_. Come here."

Killjoy grabbed the doctor by one of its sleeves and dragged them to the side where a few spare stacks of chairs could be found. When they stood in front of one another, she had to snatch the plastic syringe and chuck it away, mainly because the perpetrator was going to try and poke the tip of her nose with it.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you are honestly driving me insane with your pestering!"

The doctor crossed its arms, looking as if it was challenging more words out of the vexed prodigy.

"Could you _please_ just stop following me? Go poke someone else or something, just not me, alright? Or else I'll personally drag you to Brimstone and report your behaviour."

"..."

"I'll take it that you understand the terms now."

"..."

_'I'm guessing that silence means yes.'_

Just when Killjoy was about to turn away, the fake doctor hooked Killjoy's waist with the fritz handle of their cane and pulled her back. The techie, who was taken in absolutely surprise, stumbled on her feet and ended up crashing into the stranger's arms, her face nearly hitting the beak of the other's plague mask.

"Hey! Now what was that abo...-!"

All of Killjoy's protests fell silent when the doctor took its hat off, dropping it on top of the stacked chairs before grabbing the mask by its beak and yanking it upward until it was off and its hood fell back, which then unveiled the teasing malefactor.

Killjoy's eyes widened behind her specs the second her russet brown eyes met emerald green orbs she had always adored gazing into and admiring whenever she was given the chance.

"S-Sabine!?"

"And here I was thinking that you'd be more _appreciative_ of my attendance." Viper murmured, her hair falling over one of her eyes and giving her that look that made Killjoy's heart perform flips in her chest. "Clearly, it's become more of a _nuisance_ to you."

"No! No! I just didn't...-"

"Know it was me?"

"Yes! Precisely!"

"That's not my fault now, is it?" 

Viper finally released her and Killjoy nearly pouted at the way the scientist stepped away from her, taking the top hat and perching it back on her head. With the mask gone, it gave Viper a different effect and an allure Killjoy was certainly not expecting to see.

"Besides, you claimed to know me well, didn't you? Yet, you couldn't even tell that I was the one underneath this silly mask."

"I...-"

"You weren't lying though."

Confused by the out of context statement, Killjoy's eyebrows furrowed. "About what?"

"You know me enough to be aware of the fact that I wouldn't waste a chance to bond with you." Viper traced the rim of her top hat, the wink nearly missed. "And now that I've wasted likely an entire hour following and disturbing you, excuse me."

Killjoy was gently nudged aside by the little cane, leaving her briefly speechless as she watched Viper tuck the prop back under her arm and make her way to the nearest exit. Before she could disappear from Killjoy's line of vision though, the techie snapped out of her daze and quickly chased after her lover.

"Sabine! Wait!"

The tables have turned and now it was Killjoy who chased after the plague doctor, who smirked to herself as she proceeded on her way back to her workspace. The little chase went on until they finally reached Viper's lab, but Killjoy didn't immediately enter the room.

For a fleeting moment, she stayed out on the hall, thinking Viper would suddenly initiate the lockdown the second she entered. Much to her surprise, Viper glanced over her shoulder, their gazes meeting for a breath's worth of time. It was more than enough to serve as an invitation.

Killjoy hurriedly stepped inside and Viper certainly didn't miss how the techie initiated lockdown once she was in. Even going as far as activating the blinds that soon hid them from anyone that may pass down the hall.

"You actually came." Was the first line that left her, a delighted look shining in her brown eyes.

"I wouldn't have." Viper said, tossing the cane and mask on the leather sofa at the back part of the lab. She was slipping the black gloves off when she turned to face Killjoy, saying, "But I knew it would mean a lot to you if I did."

"And you did."

"I did, yes."

Killjoy's winsome smile was one of viper's secret favorites, and that's _exactly_ what the other had playing on her delicate lips. She had just finished removing her gloves when Killjoy stole the pair from her and tossed them to the nearest counter, hands tenderly grasping hers.

A moment of comfortable silence passed and while Killjoy was biting her lips in order not to grin outright as she caressed Viper's fingers, the latter spent the quiet minute to appreciate the charming sight of her little mouse's face.

"Sabine, you're...-"

Viper didn't let her finish. Slipping her hands away, she used them to cup Killjoy's cheeks and pull her in for a kiss. She was thankful that the boots she wore had heels. It wasn't too high to be uncomfortable, but it was more than enough for her to kiss her cute lover without having to tiptoe to deepen the exchange.

Killjoy felt like she would have lost her breath the second her lips melted against Viper's. It never did fail in stealing all the air from her and causing her heart to thunder like a storm in her chest. She distractedly ran her fingers over either side of Viper's neck, her fingertips feeling warm against the collar of the costume.

They both broke away from one another with a quiet gasp, their eyes gazing deeply into one another as they fluttered open and met once again.

"That was... something." Killjoy uttered rather dumbly, blinking at Viper with a pleased and dazed look.

"You tasted like apple."

"Ah, well, that's probably because of the strudel I ate."

Viper hummed, a tiny yet devilish smile pulling on her lips as she glided her hands downward, undoing the black buttons of the lab coat Killjoy was wearing. The action obviously didn't go unnoticed by Killjoy, who half-stiffened upon realizing what Viper was doing.

"Sabine...?"

"I saw three other people dressed as a Mad Scientist," Viper tugged the upper part of the coat open, eyeing Killjoy's uncovered collar bone for a moment. "so I'm more than certain they wouldn't notice if one of them went missing from the party."

Killjoy gulped, nodding mutely. She abruptly inhaled through her nose when Viper grabbed a part of her wig and pulled it off her head, the goggles coming along with it once it was discarded on the floor. Killjoy's brown hair to fall loose over her shoulders and the way Viper caressed some of its tips showed how she was pleased in exposing them.

"You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all." Came her immediate response, which didn't hide the excitement that was bubbling inside her.

"Good," Instead of undoing the other buttons, Viper grabbed the coat and yanked it open, snapping the buttons out of their places and finally exposing the white tank top Killjoy wore underneath. "because this is where I tell you that you have a doctor's appointment due."

Killjoy blinked owlishly at the other agent, cheeks reddening. "D-Doctor's appointment?"

"Don't worry, little _maus,_ " A throaty chuckle, while a hand pressed over her stomach and briskly snaked its way downward. The button of her pants was undone so quickly and the hand was soon slithering further south, a smirk shaping Viper's lips. "I'll be explicitly thorough with my examination."

" _Mein Gott_ , please _..."_

This was certainly not how Killjoy expected the night to turn out to, but she certainly had no complaints whatsoever.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Okay, this was definitely unexpected. I saw a Plague Doctor pic from Twitter and then the idea crashed into my head and said, "PLAGUE DOCTOR VIPER!" xD
> 
> Additionally, I figured it would only be fair that my VALORANT readers also got something special when 2020 ended. Happy 2021! \^o^/
> 
> Hopefully, more other pairings to come in the future. ^^"
> 
> Anyway, till the next update, my peeps! :3


End file.
